


回南天

by hhhaara



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: GTAV AU, Gang AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhaara/pseuds/hhhaara
Summary: 回南天是一種很難解釋的現象，就像他倆相遇的場景。
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 3





	回南天

**Author's Note:**

> * VD注意（虽然不明显）  
> * GTAV AU + gang AU  
> *意識流（有點D視角）
> 
> *半夜睡不著突然想到的，為了避免醒來忘記，就寫了。

潮濕的水汽凝成水珠，在牆壁上滑落，拖拽出長長的水痕。  
回南天，某種程度上和愛情也差不多，一樣會令人難解，甚至苦惱，也偶爾滿帶濕漉漉的氣息。  
Delirious不知如何評價目前的狀況——他接了一個任務，表面上看似只是去除掉一個人，然而暗地裡，他已經在為自己分析過多而頭疼的腦袋默哀。  
把一個人幹掉，非常簡單，那個人的代號是:  
Vanoss  
在這種春夏交際，或者說冬春交際——隨便了，反正季節在這邊從來就沒有明確的界限，就像他在這渾水里趟著一樣。  
意外是存在可能性出現的，對於Delirious來說，這很少，但不代表沒有。  
或許不是在這麼緊急的時候，他會坐在茶餐廳里喝著杯冷飲，認真思考一下，為什麼回南天是種奇怪的東西。  
南方人會覺得，這不過是種普通現象，是會因為受不了過於悶熱而期盼它到來，卻又在真正到來之時感到煩悶的天氣；而北方人則會對插座表面都能出水卻不會引起觸電感到好奇。  
也許是因為，一方身在其中，一方置身事外。他恍惚了一下，覺得自己好像有點想偏了。  
他在濕滑的地板上如履薄冰，小心翼翼得如同他在裡頭打滾的每時每刻，在每一次任務時，在和大人物打交道時，在夢里，以及現在。  
他拿著小刀的手堪堪架在對方喉嚨處，手腕卻被挾持著無法下手。  
作為一個有許多情報來源的人，提前瞭解任務對象的身份不是大問題，更重要的是，衡量每一寸對自己的有利之處。  
他可不想做二五仔，也不想被自家人無聲無息滅口。他得找另外一種方式，強迫自己在不得罪兩邊的情況下全身而退。  
Vanoss的近戰顯然和他不是一個風格，快准狠的打鬥方式讓他反應不過來，但是他那套誰也捉摸不透的狡猾打法也同樣讓對方有些吃不消。  
Delirious想，如果這不是一場決定自己性命的任務，或許那個貓頭鷹男會是個很好的對手。  
幾輪打鬥，幾番對峙，小刀最終是架在了自己的脖子上，他被Vanoss壓住手腳。很好，或許這就是他費力尋找到的一條新路:死於一個勢均力敵的任務對象手裡。可打住吧，只要不是任意哪一邊，都值得偷笑了，小丑在心裡翻了個白眼。  
「我以為那位很出名的暗殺者樣樣精通？」  
他現在要翻一個真實的白眼，嘆了口氣:「我一般是個狙擊手，owl man」  
聽見那個咬牙切齒的奇怪稱呼，Vanoss只是輕笑一聲，在Delirious臉上還沒浮現過度的暴躁以及困惑之前，他提供了一個方案:「要不你跟我走，這樣你既不會被老東家追殺，也不會卷進他們幾個幫派的鬥爭中」  
是啊是啊，聽你講個鬼，難道你們幫派沒份參加鬥爭嗎？只不過那群老古董一時間應付不過來年輕人思維跳躍的策略，要不然哪來讓你們在暗中發展的機會。  
但他確確實實考慮了，就躺在這永遠都不會乾的濕漉漉的地板上，後背的衣服被浸濕，感覺像是躺在血泊中，卻又少了一分黏稠的感覺。  
回南天可能不適合做很多事情，要知道精密儀器大部分都保存在濕度適中的空間下，說不准大腦就是因為空氣太過濕潤而沒法運轉，不然他怎麼會，怎麼會相信一個自己本來該除掉的人。  
於是，他真的跟著他跑了，也可以說是他帶著他跑了。無所謂，要知道濕滑的地板既有可能是太濕的拖把引起的，也可以是門窗大開滿是水汽的風吹的。只要結果一致就可以。  
話放到他們身上，結果應該不能算一致，但是都完美又恰好符合他們所要達成的效果。  
在這場任務里，Delirious做到了全身而退，而Vanoss也免於被人背後插刀，甚至還得到了一名實力強大且無人能替代的暗殺者。  
回南天真的和愛情很像，濕漉漉的，影響情緒，影響思緒；他們下一次遇上這天氣，思考的可是困惑兩人已久的感情問題。  
誰知道那會是兩人又在濕漉漉的地板上打一架，一如去年難分上下，還是最後以Delirious的背貼上凝著水珠的牆壁，接受了Vanoss濕漉漉的吻作結。  
水珠滑落時，是會帶著同一軌跡上的另一個水珠一起進行旅程的。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實就是個Del被拐跑的故事XD


End file.
